What went on when the parents were in Hawaii
by anime-angel00
Summary: chapter 7 is up!What happens after number eight. Is meiko pregnant? Whats going to happen? Are Ginta and Arami engaged?please R&R!
1. the enero chapter

Hey everyone! It's me Jennathefabulous! You can call me Jenna! I just read the whole entire series (man that cost me a lot, those animes are expensive)! I wish she would write more Marmalade Boy comics! I am absolutely in love with Yuu! I am so glad it was a happy ending! Anyway I have my friend Kogome from Inu-Yasha (I love that anime/manga too) who is going to say a few things for me!  
  
Kogoma: Hey everyone! I got mad at Inu-Yasha again! Man, he can be such a jerk! So I climbed through the magical well and decided to visit my friend Jenna. Well anyway Jenna doesn't own Marmalade boy or any other Anime or Manga. So BUG OFF! Just kidding (smiles sweetly) I guess Inu-Yasha is rubbing off on me! See ya and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~Chapter one~~~~~~  
Happiness and Despair ________________________________________________________________________ "Ok, we will be back in a week and don't forget to call!" yelled Chiyako from the back door. "Right, take care of yourselves!" yelled Rumi! "And don't do anything u will regret tomorrow!" screamed Jin as they closed the door behind them. "Finally, there gone," muttered Yuu. "Yes, and we can be alone together," said Miki. "I love you Miki" and with that Yuu gently kissed Miki's soft sweet lips. "I love you too" Miki kissed him back. A few minutes later they came up for air. They sat on the couch Miki laying her head upon Yuu's shoulder while sitting on his lap. "Yuu?" asked Miki as she turned around to face Yuu. "Yea?" "Were you serious when you said you wanted to marry me?" "As serious as you sitting on my lap" He gently kissed her head. "Oh Yuu, I want to spend every moment with you" He smiled one of his sweet smiles. "That can be arranged" she leaned her head against his chest and smiled knowing that everything will be alright. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and before heading off to sleep deeply wrapped in Yuu's arms she saw the ring on her finger that she hadn't taken off. "I knew everything would work out!" Ginta exclaimed over the phone! "I was about to come at you with a stick because you made Miki cry but I thought you guys would figure it out." "Huh?" "Never mind, so are you guys gonna do anything while your parents are away?" "Like what?" "I don't know go somewhere or do anything special?" Yuu turned red. "It is none of your business" he decided to say after a while. "Sorry never mind" "How's Arimi?" "Not bad, she and I are going to go on a trip to Kyoto. Oh by the way we are engaged!" "En...Engaged!!!!!" "Yup isn't it wonderful!" "I guess, can I tell Miki?" "Well can you not I want to tell her in my own way!" "Ok, way to go Ginta!" "Well I have to go, Arimi is calling me." Yuu put down the phone and went downstairs to see his love Miki. "Yo" he said when he got downstairs. Miki was flushed red and looked very nervous and worried she was rushing around and put on her coat and boots. Yuu went over to her and put his arms around her but the usual smile didn't come onto her face. "Sorry, not now I have to go" Yuu was surprised. "Go were?" he asked. "I can't tell you, I will be back soon." And with that she ran out the door. *~~~~~~~~~~*  
Miki ran down the street and into the park were Yuu and she had there first meeting during Christmas Dinner. She looked around looking for the expected face. "Miki!" cried a soft voice. Miki spun around and saw who she was looking for. She went over to Meiko and hugged her best friend tight. Jenna" ooo, what's going to happen! I don't know! (Well I do but I won't tell you). Well thank you for coming Kago... (Inu-Yahsa bursts in the room) Inu-Yasha- There you are Kogome! I know what you saw was disturbing but it wasn't my fault do you forgive me? Kogome: (runs up to Inu-Yasha) yea! You came all by yourself! I am so proud of you! (Inu-Yasha blushes) Inu-Yasha-well....... Kogome: Let's go home! (They both leave) Jenna: (shocked and wondering what Inu-Yasha did this time) Well that's all folks! (Takes out a carrot and crunches on it) 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh my god!

Jenna: Hey everyone! Well today we have cyborg 002 here to help me! Hi 002! 002-Hey whats up? Jenna: Nothen really. So I here in the story by Starlight16 you and Zoe are going steady 002 turns red 002-uh....ya Jenna- are you going to get married? 002-i...uh..... Jenna: never mind I am way to excited to start the story! I don't own any of these characters! On with the show!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 God Help me  
  
"Meiko!" Miki ran towards her best friend and started to hug her.  
  
"I am so glad you came!" tears came streaming down Meiko's face.  
  
"What did I do!!!?" Meiko whispered into Miki's shoulder.  
  
"It ok, it's ok," Miki said comfortingly to her friend. "That's what couples do when they are married. Are you sure it was totally error proof?"  
  
"Yes! I went to the doctors and everything! Its official, I am pregnant!" Meiko started to sob heavily.  
  
"It's all right Meiko. Does Nachan know?"  
  
"NO! If he does he might get scared and leave the baby and me alone!" Meiko started crying harder (if possible).  
  
"He loves you! He would never do that! It is his baby, right?" Miki asked uncertainly. Mekio raised her head.  
  
"What kind of person do you think I am!!!? I would never have sex with anyone else but Nachan! Never! Even if he left us!"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Me and the baby, Idiot!!!" Mieko started to cry again.  
  
"Ok ok sorry!" Miki said as she cried on her shoulder.  
  
"If you want I can come with you when you tell him?"  
  
"Would you!" Meiko looked up into Miki's sparkling blue eyes. That would be wonderful!"  
  
"Alright you want to go today?"  
  
"Yes, I can't seem to look at him since I figured it out."  
  
"Alright let's go!" Mieko got up and headed for there apartment where they were staying.  
  
Jenna-Sorry that was a short chapter, but I will update soon. If you have any characters that you would like to help we out in the beginning and the end just say so! Thank you for joining us 002!  
  
002: My pleasure!  
  
Jenna: See you next time! 


	3. new chapter

Jenna: Hey what's up? Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Just so you know I will do my best to make my chapters longer! Thanks! I don't have a guest today because I am really excided about this chapter! Ok I don't own any of these characters o....u know the drill!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the way to Meiko's apartment there was an awkward silence. Miki was worried for Meiko. She knew in her heart that Na-Chan would be over joyed but you can't help but ask the question that can break down people painfully and slowly, what if. She knew Meiko was thinking about what if too. Then Miki's thoughts drifted to Yuu. Would he leave her if he knew she was pregnant? Of course they never did anything that would lead to that sort if thing but......would he?  
  
"Miki?"  
  
"Huh?" Miki looked up and saw that they were at Meiko's apartment.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." Said Miki as Meiko stared at the door nervously.  
  
"I'll do it" Miki opened the door and they walked inside. When they got up to Meiko's apartment Miki knocked at the door. Nachan answered.  
  
"Hey, what's up guys? You don't need to nock Meik... Are you okay Meiko?" Meiko was of course was as white as a ghost and looked as though she was going to have a stroke at anytime. Miki decided to say something.  
  
"Um...Na-Chan, Meiko has something she needs to tell you."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Nachan said nervously, "Come sit down I will make some tea." Meiko walked as though a Zombie staring into the distance and sat on there white couch in the center of the apartment were the living room was supposed to be, while Na-Chan walked up towards the left where the kitchen was and put the kettle on the stove. When the tea was ready then he put the tea, teabags, sugar, and milk in the mug and brought it over to the coffee table. Miki and Meiko were just sitting there. Miki put her arm around Meiko in the mean time for some comfort. Nachan sat on the chair in front of them.  
  
"So what's up?" he started nervously. A big sweat drop formed on his forehead and quickly mad its way down his face. He was expecting the worse.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Meiko whispered softly still staring into the distance motionless.  
  
"You're what?" asked Nachan because he didn't hear Meiko the first time because she said it so soft.  
  
"I'm... I'm. PREGNANT!" cried Meiko. She started to bawl out tears by the dozens and leaned on to Miki's shoulder. At first Na-Chan's expression was purly surprised but then he ran up to Meiko and took her by the waist and hugged her. When Meiko noticed that her husband was hugging her she stopped crying so hard and looked at him. Then she noticed he was crying to.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said to him "if you want to leave I won't stop you."  
  
"Leave?" Asked Na-Chan "I am so happy I can't contain my joy! Why would I leave! I love you with all my heart and soul!! I would never leave you!" Meiko looked up at him.  
  
"I thought you would leave me." She whispered.  
  
"Leave you! I am so happy, Meiko," she looked up at him, "We are going to have a baby!" He smiled and hugged her tight.  
  
"A baby!" she realized all the joy of it and smiled brightly and hugged him back and started to cry again but this time they were tears of joy.  
  
Miki left them knowing everything would be alright and decided to go back to her true love. She was in am good mood and when she opened the door and saw Yuu (who was sitting on the couch watching TV) she suddenly was happy as she could possible be, knowing that one day she would be as happy as Meiko, having children with Yuu. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He jumped and knowing who it was relaxed and pulled her over his shoulder and kissed her.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"I noticed." Yuu kissed her again, knowing that everything was alright. Then they started to kiss again and kissed and kissed and kissed and....  
  
The phone rang and they broke apart. They noticed what position they were in. Miki was on top of Yuu on the couch. Her shirt was opened a little but not so much and Yuu not longer had a shirt on. She positioned her self so that she was sitting cross legged on Yuu's stomach and rebuttoned her shirt. Yuu put his hands behind his head.  
  
"I love you" he said in a relaxed tone as he smiled up at his one true love. 


	4. suspicions

Jenna: Hey everyone! I am back and today I have Kikyo from Inu-yasha! Hi Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo: Hello everybody!  
  
Jenna: So what's the deal? Do you like Inu-yasha or what?  
  
Kikyo: No I don't but it is fun to fool around with his mind BWAHAHA!  
  
Jenna: Well stop because it's messing up Kagome and Inu-yasha's relationship!  
  
Kikyo: I can't stop! I am working with Naraku to rule the world and I have to get Inu-Yasha out of the way first!  
  
Jenna: Grrrr! Well, just don't interfere with their relationship!  
  
Kikyo: Well... (Matter of factly) I am glad someone else likes Inu-Yasha but I guess he just can't get over me (flips hair)  
  
Jenna: WRONG (If you don't go to Mansfield public schools you won't get it) (Pushes eject button and Kikyo goes down into a bottomless pit)  
  
Jenna: tee hee on with the show!  
  
Chapter 4 The unfortunate  
  
"Ring ring!" Screamed the phone annoyingly.  
  
"I'll get it!" Miki got up relieved that they were interrupted and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Miki, this is Jin."  
  
"Hey dad!" She heard in the background leave them alone! And ya Jin they will be alright! I am just checking she heard him answer.  
  
"So um what have you guys been um...doing?"  
  
"Not having sex." She answered bluntly.  
  
"Now where did you get that idea?" Her dad said.  
  
"I know that's what you want to hear."  
  
"Well, I am glad to here that!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey what's the rush?!" She heared her mom in the background GET OFF THE PHONE!!!!!!!  
  
Miki hung up the phone and walked back to Yuu.  
  
"Yuu?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"If I was pregnant, would you leave me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"YOU WOULD!!!!!"  
  
"I am just kidding! What do you think?"  
  
"Yea" Miki smiled, "so anyway, ware were we?"  
  
"So how are you going to tell Miki?" asked Arimi when they were at the ice cream parlor?  
  
"I don't know. I think I might tell her to meet me somewhere."  
  
"Can I come?" Arimi asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I think that it is something I should be alone with Miki for this."  
  
"Oh ok. When are you going?"  
  
"Tomorrow and to the park"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"You're not jealous are you?"  
  
"Me jealous, never!" Arime chuckled nervously. "So he is going to meet her at the park." Arimi told Yuu over the phone.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me? Your not jealous are you?" asked Yuu coolly.  
  
"So what if I am? You should be jealous of Miki!"  
  
"I can trust Miki!" Said Yuu defensively.  
  
"Well, you don't know what they are going to do! It can be the perfect excuse!"  
  
"Fine I will go."  
  
"YES!!!!!! I mean well, I'll meet you by the tree tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Fine" Yuu hang up the phone as Miki walked in.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"No one."  
  
He went and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. What will happen? Will it backfire! Are Miki and Ginta having an affair! Find our next time! 


	5. WHat happens next as you can see I am no...

Thank you so much for all of the review! I really appreciate them. If you have a complaint please don't hesitate, but just no flames ok? I don't own any characters in this Fan fiction story I have put up so that I would keep the characters you all ready know and love! ^__^  
  
Chapter 5 What happens:  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Yuu asked Miki as she was walking out the door.  
  
"I am going to meet Ginta; he wants to tell me something." Miki said.  
  
"Oh right, Ginta" said Yuu sulkily.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Miki cried "You're not jealous are you?"  
  
"No! That's not it!" Yuu cried defending himself the best he could.  
  
Miki looked up at her loved one and looked into his lovely blue eyes.  
She laughed to herself, thinking how loved she was by him and the rest  
of her family. She laughed out loud. Yuu looked curious as what she  
was laughing about. Miki walked over and hugged Yuu. Yuu held her  
gingerly in his arms and Miki leaned snuggly up against his shoulder.  
She nested her head into his neck and closed her eyes, being warmed up  
once again by Yuu.  
  
"I love you!" She whispered into his neck. Then she pulled away and  
looked him in the eye. His eyes were warm and loving and he had on his  
usual smile as he casually smiled back at her.  
  
"And me to you!" he closed his eyes and leaned in toward her. Miki  
noticed her watch as she leaned over Yuu and saw that she was late to  
whatever was going on with Ginta. She pushed Yuu away and saw the  
disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"I have to go but I will see you later, ok?" she looked into his eyes,  
scanning them for any unusual emotion.  
  
"Aright there kiddo, don't hurt yourself." He took a step back and  
gave her an older brother smile.  
  
With that Miki ran out the door to meet Ginta. She ran down the steps  
to the park. And found Ginta sitting on the bench waiting for her. He  
looked a little more nervous then usual. His normally blackish  
brownish hair was all over the place on account of him slipping his  
hands through it. His palms looked sweaty and his brown eyes were  
anxious and troubled. When he saw her he smiled out of relief that she  
actually came. He stood up and before he knew what he was doing he  
pulled her into a deep hug and stuck his nose in her hair breathing  
the deep scent of shampoo.  
  
Meanwhile....after Miki left Arimi came to the door of their house and  
rang the doorbell. When Yuu answered she busily came in and Yuu longed  
for Miki. He was sad that she wasn't there when he sees Arimi. Somehow  
he reminds him of dating and it all goes back to her (Sounds confusing  
but don't ask me I don't know! ^___^ All of a sudden angry mob comes  
after me with pitchforks and I run away then countinue writing after  
escaping from the mob).  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" Arimi asked him pulling blue walky talkies from  
her tote bag.  
  
Yuu shrugged, "Sure"  
  
"Alright, heres what you are going to do. You are going to hide in the  
bushes on the count of three and figure out as much of what they are  
saying and especially of what they are doing as possible. Got it?"  
Arimi ordered.  
  
"Yes, boss of the netherworlds" Yuu answered playfully. Arimi gave him  
and annoyed *don't you dare call me that ever again look* and  
continued.  
  
"Alright already, ready to go?" Yuu asked finally bored out of his  
mind and wanting anxiously to see what was going on.  
  
"Yup, unless you want to perform one more safety check?" said Arimi  
staring down at her checklist.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Yuu and he went up and shook her shoulders rapidly, "I  
must leave now!" (Arimi's eyes fall over anime style)  
  
They soon left the house and hopped onto Arimi's motorcycle and headed  
down to the park. When they got there the walked along a path and saw  
the heads of Ginta and Miki sitting on a bench. There was a tree in  
the middle of the bench and they were sitting ,sqished together on the  
right side. There were bushes right behind them so Yuu and Arimi snuck  
in. Although the only thing they could see is the back of Ginta and  
Miki's head.  
  
"So, it's true then?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so, I am pregnant with your baby." She looked down.  
  
Yuu was so mad. He was at the boiling temperature. Arimi was as white  
as stone and cold.  
  
"Oh my gosh."Arimi whispered, she put her hand up to her mouth in  
shock.  
  
"Not Ginta, NO!" Yuu jumped up his eyebrows down ready to kill Ginta.  
  
"Yuu, no, those planes remember?" Arimi whispered fiercely but soon  
released him.  
  
Yuu looked down at her. "He promised never to kiss anyone else but  
me." Arimi whispered. Yuu gave her a look of pity. He was mad at  
Ginta, but was he mad at Miki? He should be, she abandoned him and  
Arimi. He couldn't be mad at Miki though, no matter what she was his  
one true love. He was still absolutely steaming with Ginta and wanted  
him to know what he was made of. He jumped out of the bushes and  
screamed "How dare you!"  
  
The girl screamed and the man jumped up quickly.  
  
"What the heck is your problem, how dare you be listening to our  
conversation!" The man was definitely not Ginta and the woman was not  
Miki. The man made his hands into fists and took a punch at Yuu. Yuu  
took it by surprise and fell on the ground. Arimi ran out, tears  
drenching her cheeks. She ran to Yuu who was on the ground with a  
bloody lip and a puffy eye. She looked up and saw that they weren't  
who they expected them to be and dropped Yuu's head (ouch!). She ran  
up to the man and hugged him.  
  
"Huh, hey what's going on here, hey you get your girlfriend off of  
me!" The guy yelled at Yuu.  
  
Yuu started to get up and then collapsed again. He was in great pain.  
  
"Miki...."he said as he finally collapsed completely.  
  
"So you guys are engaged?" Miki said with a huge smile. She was so  
happy for them. They were the perfect couple. She hoped that they  
would be as happy as she and Yuu were. All of a sudden a great pain  
came into her ribs and the smile whipped off of her face. Ginta  
noticed immediately and rushed to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her urgently.  
  
"Yuu...he is here somewhere and he is hurt." She said her face gray.  
She felt his presence and his pain and longing for her. She had to  
find him.  
  
"I have to go" She told Ginta and got up and ran off. Ginta got up and  
followed her to make sure she was safe, she wasn't looking very well.  
Miki ran through the park. The trees whipping past her face, the  
leaves and branches leaving scratches. The pain was getting worse. It  
felt almost deathly, Miki searched urgently for some sign of Yuu. She  
came to a clearing in the park and saw a man standing there his face  
cold and gray and the woman clinging to the man crying and scared.  
Then she saw Yuu, a mess on the pavement from falling so hard and  
hitting a rib. Arimi was crying on the pavement.  
  
Miki ran over to Yuu and leaned over him looking for  
anything...anything.. She leaned in close to him and touched his face  
with her soft hands. He smelled the familiar smell of Miki and felt  
her soft hands touching his face. He opened his eyes and saw her  
beautiful face. She saw his eyes opening and reached in closer.  
  
"Miki..." Yuu whispered.  
  
"Yuu, Ill call an ambulance or something.."Miki uttered quickly. She  
looked up and Ginta was right next to her already on his cell phone.  
  
Miki looked back down at Yuu.  
  
"Miki, I love you, I will always love you." Yuu uttered and then  
screamed in pain as the paramedics put him on the stretcher and into  
the ambulance. Miki fallowed them in and Ginta, Arimi, and the guy  
that punched him and his girlfriend went in a separate car, to the  
hospital.  
Hey everyone! I hoped you like it! Will Yuu die! Will he get there in  
time? You will find out the next time I have time to write another  
fanfiction chapter. 


	6. Marmaladeboy chapterumuhoh ya chapter 6!

Anime_angel00: I know I left a cliffhanger so quickly I will write! Tee hee I sounded like Kenchin just then!  
  
Marmalade boy 9 Chapter 6 Hospital food is evil  
  
They all rushed to the hospital. Miki was leaning over Yuu crying. She couldn't believe it! Was this the end of Yuu? She looked at the heart monitor in the ambulance. It was telling her that Yuu was still alive (that reminds me of the Duracell commercial ^__^)  
  
"Weee oooooo, Weeeee ooooooo" the sirens blared outside but Miki could barely hear it since the worry for Yuu's health blocked out everything in her mind. The sense of smell and hearing had been completely wiped out and worry and pain for her loved one had taken up that space. When they put Yuu on the stretcher he had closed his eyes and they had not opened yet. When the paramedics came they almost didn't let Miki onto the ambulance but Yuu kept wasting all of his life energy by calling out her name so they let her in and Yuu stopped shouting. They got to the hospital and Miki wanted to be in the operating room with Yuu but that's when they drew the line and made her wait patiently in the emergency room (~____~ how rude!)  
  
"Damn it," said Ginta when she filled him in on what had happened through tears of sorry and worry in her eyes, in the emergency room. Ginta sat down next to Miki and Miki cried on his shoulder while Ginta patted her on her back and Arimi watched jealously.  
  
The man who punched Yuu burst into the waiting room with his girlfriend. He looked scared and the woman was sobbing. The man looked around the room and spotted Miki crying on Ginta's shoulder with Arimi and ran over to them. The woman fell on her knees in front of them.  
  
"Oh, Hun, I am so so sorry!" she was crying herself. Her voice was so gentle and passionate.  
  
Miki remembered the song that she had recently heard on the radio: (This is by Michelle Branch by the way I don't own it and yes this is a disclaimer)  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh Miki took a look at the woman. She had beautiful brown hair that looked an awful lot like hers. No wonder they confused her and Ginta up with these people. They were plenty different but if you are looking from the back they would look pretty similar. Although, her eyes were light brown. "No, don't be sad," Miki said through tears (kind of pathetic if you are trying to tell someone not to worry sorry I just had to say that ^____^) she just wanted Yuu to be aright so she didn't care much about anything else. "Please, don't be mad at Yuu!" Arimi pleaded to the man who was standing cross armed watching his girlfriend plead. "We didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, we thought you were Miki (she motioned toward Miki) and Ginta (did the same for Ginta). Miki raised her head, this she hadn't heard before. "You were spying on us!" Miki said as loud as she could. "Um...well we wanted to make sure you and Ginta weren't..." (Ginta and Miki's eyes roll over Anime Style) "He..He," Arimi said nervously, "and apparently we got the wrong people." "Oh and when you heard I was.." said the woman catching on fast, "oh dear!"  
  
"Yea, Yuu got a little out of hand ^__^!" Arimi added nervously. "Oh, I understand!" she paused, "and if I heard something like that with my...uh....fiancé I would so hurt him!" She said. "Oh, so you are getting married?" asked Arimi really wanting to know their status from the beginning of the catastrophe. The man came up and talked for the first time. "You aren't going to sue us or anything will you? To tell you the truth we are kind of low on cash but we will pay for the doctor's bill." "That's ok you don't have to" Miki said with a fake smile by this time her mind was half off Yuu so she wasn't sobbing anymore. Ginta had a big wet mark on his shoulder from wear Miki marked her territory (tee hee I find that line funny). "Um..miss are you Miki?" A doctor came out with a big clip board with lots of papers on it. Miki turned around immediately, remembering Yuu and the situation. "Is Yuu ok?" she asked anxiously. The docter sighed, he had seen a lot of this. How should he put it... "I have some good news and some bad news." He said after a while.  
  
Anime_angel00: bwa ha ha I am torturing the reader bwa ha ha this is soooooooooo fun! I will write 2 marrow so you don't have to wait an entire week to know whats going to happen. I got the lyrics from Lyricsondemand.com they have tons of stuff there just make sure to turn your volume off whenever you go there cause this whicked annoying little beeper thingy comes on when ever you go to a different lyrics page. I am sorry but that just made me jump about a mile out of my chair when that first happened to me. Well I will see you later La de da GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE, GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!! 


	7. How low can you go?

Anime_angel00: Hello! I am stocked and ready to write you the bests, longest chapter of this Marmalade story you have ever seen, the biggest helping as I always say!! Ok well lets see, those standards are set pretty high ^_^ well I will try any way.  
  
Disclaimer: I own some but not all characters come on you know the drill! Don't flame me please and I appreciate all of the reviews that people had submitted so far. Special thanks to Meiko M. HI MEIKO! WHATS UP!!!! (sorry um..I get carried away sometimes ^_^')  
  
Chapter 7 How low can you go?  
  
"Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" the doctor asked Miki with a patient and blank face.  
  
"I.I..I.." Miki couldn't chose, to her this was it, this was the question.  
  
"Just give us the good news first!" Arimi snapped impatiently at the doctor.  
  
The doctor who gets this all the time responded, "The good news is that Yuu will live."  
  
Miki had never been so happy but if that was the good news that what is the bad news?  
  
"And the bad news.?" Arimi asked impatiently.  
  
"The bad news is that he broken a rib and will be on the bed for 2 weeks!" the doctor said in a very cheerful manner as he saw all the faces of the people in front of him brighten.  
  
"2 weeks...man I didn't know I could punch that hard ^_^!" said the man that had punched out Yuu.  
  
"Oh, and Miss," the doctor pointed to Miki, she stood up obediently, "Yuu, wants to see you."  
  
"Oh thanks!" Miki blurt out. She was so happy that her Yuu wasn't in any danger. She hugged the doctor as she ran down the hallway and into Yuu's room wear he was recovering. She found his room and took a deep breath as she turned the door knob. She saw Yuu's name encarved on the nameplate in the front of the door. She turned the door knob and stepped inside to see a small twin bed with a green curtain dangling between the bed and the door so Miki couldn't see Yuu. The room was small and it had another bed that was unoccupied in and there was a T.V in the upper left corner that was now blank. There was a side table next to the twin beds and two chairs that were for the visitors to sit in on the wall in front of the beds.  
  
Miki walked to the bed next where Yuu was and slowly opened the curtain. When she saw Yuu's tender blue eyes her heart leaped a beat and she breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Miki could see the bandages rapped around his waste. His beautiful blond hair was all messed up from all the excitement. He smiled his Yuu smile seeing Miki. He saw the worry that had scarred her eyes from his accident and her damp face from the tears. He also saw shirt marks were she had whipped off her tears.  
  
"Miki, were you crying on someone!" he barked  
  
Miki's face was very happy to see him suddenly turned angry as she screamed at him, "You weren't there because you were in the hospital, I was crying for you and as soon as I walk in what I hear? Where you crying on someone? Of course, I was crying on someone!!!!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
He smiled at her and she got all embarrassed for saying such mean things to someone in the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
"I love you so much!" said Yuu.  
  
"I love you too, Yuu!" tears came to Miki's eyes as she ran to him and he opened his arms to her and she catapulted into him.  
  
"OUCH! AHH MIKI YOU ARE CAUSING PAIN IN MY RIB CAGE!" Miki flew off him (oops ^_^)  
  
"I am so sorry Yuu! Ohmigosh, should I call the nurse, how about the doctor?" Miki flew around looking for a telephone.  
  
"No, Miki stop, Hun, it's all right. Geez, I'm not that fragile!"  
  
"Oh, ok sorry." She smiled embarrassly at him.  
  
"So when am I getting out of here?" asked Yuu.  
  
"In three days, but then you have to stay on your butt in bed for another two weeks," said Miki matter of factly.  
  
"Ugg!" moaned Yu, this place is horribly boring.  
  
"Yuu, it's time for your shower!" Miki and Yuu turned towards the door to find an incredibly hot woman that was a young nurse.  
  
"Then again maybe it won't be that boring," said Yuu pointing his finger up anime style.  
  
Miki stared at him in shock. Then her rage came at what he had just said.  
  
"GRRR....WHATS YOU'RE PROBLEM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND THEN YOU GO CHEAT ON THE NURSE!"  
  
Yuu was in shock because of course he was just kidding.  
  
"Um..excuse me," the young nurse stated, "Visitors are supposed to leave now, you can come back tomorrow at noon if you want."  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving!" Miki stomped out of the door all devastated.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, and you scared her away." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Well, some girls are intimidated by my looks, ready for a shower?"  
  
"I am taking it by myself right?" Yuu asked wishing she would go away.  
  
She lowered her eyes and leaned herself forward on the bed.  
  
"If you want it alone."  
  
Miki stomped all the way home. She didn't want to hear the name Yuu.  
  
Arimi had told her that Yuu wasn't the cheating type and that he loved her too much to so something as stupid as that.  
  
"So, was she really that hot?" asked Ginta curiously and Arimi slapped his arm (ouch I was just kidding Arimi!)  
  
When Miki got back to the house she sadly realized that there were no messages on her answering machine. She disparately missed Yuu and wanted to make up with him. How stupid was she to think that he would cheat on her! She would go in at exactly 12 the next morning. She would bring him flowers and everything would be back to normal. She called Meiko and explained what had happened!  
  
"How awful, for that to happen!" cried Meiko?  
  
The next day Miki walked into the hospital with a huge smile on her face and a vase of flowers in her right hand. She was there a few minutes early so that she wouldn't be late.  
  
Inside Yuu's room it was time for Yuu to be fed although he was dreading the moment. After the horrible refusal and security call last night when the nurse started hitting on him he really didn't want to see the awful nurse again.  
  
"Its lunch time!" a cheerful voice called in through the door.  
  
"Come in." said Yuu coldly. It was the same awful nurse in the same sexy uniform.  
  
"Ugg, didn't I tell you to scram!" said Yuu.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't accept refusals," the diabolic nurse said.  
  
"She got up on the bed and leaned over Yuu. Her hands on either side of his head and her knees on either side of his legs.  
  
"Get of me!" he screamed.  
  
All of a sudden Miki walks in with her flowers to see this awful sight.  
  
"Oh mygosh!" Miki's eyes started to cry and she dropped the flowers. She wanted to run away and never speak to both of them ever again but somehow this didn't seem right.  
  
"Get of my fiancé god damn it!" she dropped the vase and it shattered on the ground.  
  
The nurse got up and left.  
  
"Yuu..." She screamed!  
  
"Miki, it isn't what you think, she attacked me! I had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"I know, I trust you."  
  
Yuu got up and walked over to Miki and hugged her.  
  
"I am coming home today!"  
  
Anime_angel00: hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review thanx! 


	8. why purple chickens do the hula dance

Anime_angel00: This might be the last chapter...so don't be surprised if it is. Anyway, this chapter is taking so long because I keep losing it! I send it to myself from different computers and there is always a mail demon that deletes the story because it thinks it's an attachment! So this is really the 3rd time I have written this. Do you know how annoying that is? Anywhere here is the 8th chapter and um...here it is!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuu was now back from the hospital and walking around fine. Miki was holding a grudge because she was convinced that he didn't trust her for spying on her and Ginta. She was sitting on the living room couch cross legged and crossed arms looking at the blank screen.  
  
Yuu walked down the stairs wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. He had his hair combed and slicked back.  
  
"The parents are coming home tomorrow," he said to Miki. He was hoping they would do something today, it being their last day alone and not completely monitored by their parents.  
  
"Miki are you still mad at me?" asked Yuu sweetly.  
  
"Yes" she answered bluntly.  
  
"I just.we weren't really spying on you hun, it was just an in the moment thing, and we didn't even do it right. I mean we got the wrong couple and everything." Seeing this wasn't working Yuu thought of another tactic and sat next to Miki.  
  
He edged closer and closer to her and put his arm around her. Seeing she didn't budge he leaned in and started kissing her neck. She stiffened more and he decided to give up and got up about to leave.  
  
"Could you not call me hun, or anything like that, it annoys me." Miki said bluntly not wanting him to leave.  
  
"You got it" Yuu said not even looking back.  
  
Yuu walked out the door going to his closest friend Simamora (that's the guy that Miki thought liked Yuu right? That's the guy I mean anyway, if that's not his name tell me what his real name is for future reference).  
  
"Yuu, wait." Miki ran out the door pulling on her coat as she ran.  
  
"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Yuu smiled and put his arm around her gently.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and said "Can I come with you?"  
  
Yuu looked down at her with his heart over filling with his love for her. "No problem," he took her hand and they walked down to Shimmamora's house. 


	9. the last chapter of chapter 7 you dont h...

Anime_angel00: Hello this is the other half of the last half. In this other half everything is going to end up okay ducky..or is it? I personally love marmalade boy but now I started wasting my money on Mars books instead because I finished what America had printed out of Marmalade boy. I wish they would do the anime of marmalade boy in America! The author was talking about how there was stuffed animals and movies and a whole T.V show made up of Marmalade boy! Well on with the last half of the last chapter!!!!  
  
What happened when there parents were away Chapter 7 ½ - 8. oh I don't know! The last Chapter  
  
So.Miki and Yuu were walking hand in hand to Satoshi-san's (Thanks to Mustard Girl I now know how to spell his name!) house hand in hand.  
  
Yuu looked at Miki, thinking how lucky he was to have her, and saw that there was a tear running down her cheek. Yuu worriedly wanted to find out what was bothering her.  
  
"Um. Miki.um.why are you crying?" Yuu pointed out (rather stupidly).  
  
"Oh.am I?" asked Miki startled as she touched her wet cheek.  
  
"Oh.Uh.I guess I am!" She said obviously thinking about something else.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell me or are you just sad for no apparent reason?" asked Yuu.  
  
"Um.Yuu.There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Well, why wait!" exclaimed Yuu anxious to hear what she had to say. He had a bad feeling it wasn't anything good. Yuu dragged her over to a bench and sat her down next to him.  
  
"Yuu, there is no easy was to say this but.." She looked down at the ground and he saw here foot moving anxiously from side to side.  
  
"What.what do you have to tell me?" Yuu cried paranoid now.  
  
Miki looked up at him with tears in her eyes as if what she was about to say was really painful.  
  
"Your not pregnant are you?" asked Yuu.  
  
"No.No I actually think we should..um see other people." She finally said.  
  
"I.I don't understand!" Yuu's heart just broke in two hearing those words. He felt as if his entire world was braking and falling into some black whole that was tearing him into pieces.  
  
Miki's heart broke seeing the look in his eyes and covered her face in her hands. She couldn't take it anymore. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
  
Miki got up and was about to start running away when Yuu pulled back her arm demanding and deserving an explanation.  
  
Miki looked at him but couldn't keep eye contact for long.  
  
"You are too good for me, I am not enough for you, and I am a horrible person!" She pulled back her arm and ran off back to there house or more to Meiko's house he didn't know. Yuu sat there numb. His heart and lungs and feelings were numb. He couldn't take all this sadness. Eventually some of it will form into hate toward Miki and that can't happen! I need to see Satoshi-san!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miki ran along the pavement. She was running to Meiko's house. She could go home ever. She could never see Yuu again. He is too good for me. I can't live with him. I can't lie any longer!  
  
Anime_angel00: ok maybe this wont is the last chapter. I am going to write more and more and more and...  
  
Yuu: You are so mean to the audience! How dare you break us up! I am totally hurt because of you.how DARE YOU!  
  
Anime_angel00: well it's not like I could just leave you 2 all happy and joyful! I need something to write and happy and frolicy does not keep an audience you hear!  
  
(Yuu is huddled in a corner)  
  
Yuu: You don't need too shout!  
  
Anime_angel00: Well, sorry for the scare audience, I am not going to leave the story like this, expect many more chapters from me ^_^! 


	10. What happens next

Anime_angel00: Ok, sorry for the scare everyone but I have the best plot in the whole world!!!!! BWA HA HA! Ok on with the 9th chapter or the 10th chapter...ok I am starting at the 10th chapter because that is what the Fan fiction people say it is and if I say anything different it will be all confusing so...on with the show!  
  
What went on when the parents went to Hawaii Chapter 10 The Past of Miki  
  
(A/N: You hear all about Yuu's past in the Manga's so now I am going into Miki's past.)  
  
Miki ran to Meiko's house frightened scared and crying. She loved Yuu so much and it pained her. Every time she kissed him, every time she hugged him, even when ever she saw him her past pained her. Till now she could put it off and forget about it, but now.she can't marry him with this burned into her like a branding on a Cow. Not even Meiko knows and now Miki could use her council. She had two choices; she could tell Yuu and then ask him if he still wants to marry her. She highly doubted he would and why would she want to put herself with that sort if pain. Yuu probably hated her now, just for dumping him. She had to do something; she knew in her heart that she couldn't just leave him like this. She had to tell someone. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
She got to Meiko's apartment and all out of breath rang the doorbell and waited for Meiko to come down. She saw her walking down the steps and opening the door. She looked happy and innocent and her stomach was getting larger making room for the baby. Miki wished that she could someday be as happy as that but with her past haunting her like this it was a very hard thing to do, and she knew that she couldn't be totally happy and neither would Yuu until this was worked out.  
  
"Hi, Miki! What a lovely surprise..Oh my, what happened come in!" Meiko saw the tear stains on her face and very worriedly asked Miki in and asked her to sit down.  
  
"Hello Miki.oh what's the matter?" asked Nachan when Meiko and the distraught Miki entered their apartment.  
  
"Oh, Nachan can Miki and I be alone please?" asked Meiko politely to her husband.  
  
"Oh sure, I was just leaving." He kissed Meiko on the forehead and then left.  
  
"Miki have a seat on the couch and.do you want some tea?" asked Meiko politely and worried.  
  
"Sure, thank you." Tea wouldn't be such a bad idea thought Miki. Meiko put the kettle on the stove after filling it with hot water and went on the couch.  
  
"Does it have to do with Yuu," Meiko asked angry, "because of he hurt you in anyway I'm gonna kick his."  
  
"No, well yes but he isn't the one doing the hurting." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuu went to his friend Satoshi's house completely depressed.  
  
"I don't know what happened! I don't understand, I thought she loved me and we were going to get married and have children and everything and now it's all gone!!!!" Yuu cried into his friends shoulder.  
  
"I have no idea what's going on either, that's just how women are!" Satoshi said. Yuu looked up at him tears stains running down his face.  
  
"That's not how Miki is! She loved me and she wouldn't dump me unless she had a reason!" Yuu sobbed.  
  
"I know that as well as you do! I just wanted to make sure you knew that and now that I agree with you what do you think we have to do Mr. Meddler!" said Satoshi hinting something.  
  
"I have to forget about her right, is that what you want me to do?!" Yuu screamed not getting the hint.  
  
"ORO! NO, you're hopeless!" Satoshi berried his face into his hands frustrated.  
  
"Well than what are we going to do?" Yuu asked purely not getting the hint at all.  
  
"WE are going to MEDDLE into her LIFE and find out WHY she dumped you because you know as well as I do that she loves you and wouldn't dump you unless she had a very good reason to!!!"  
  
"Oh, I could have thought of that!" Yuu said starting to regain faith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So that's the story," Miki looked down at her feet embarrassed but very relieved that she told someone.  
  
"Wow, I would have never guested." Meiko said speechless.  
  
"Well, it's all in my past but I can't get it off my chest! Every time I look at Yuu I am ashamed. I can't trust my instinct anymore! I have no idea what love is anymore!"  
  
"Wow you were pregnant and married once!"  
  
"I was stupid and young and..even more stupid!" Miki started to cry, "I don't deserve to live."  
  
"Ok, now that's where you stop!" Meiko had enough.  
  
"I see the answer to this problem as well as daylight, but you don't seem to get it! And death is most definitely not the answer!" Meiko said sternly.  
  
"I know..should I tell him?" asked Miki. She was ashamed of her past. When she was 16 she got pregnant with her old boyfriend baby and married him. She hated him because he abused her so she got the baby aborted. Her old boyfriend came to her house and threatened to kill her when he heard about the abortion and divorce. He got sent to jail but even now just the thought of marriage and pregnancy scared her.  
  
"Well, there's an idea!" Meiko shouted sarcastically. Seeing the hurt look in Miki's eyes she apologized.  
  
"But, he won't take me back! You should have seen the hurt look on his face! And what if he tracks me down like that other guy!" Miki wailed.  
  
"He is Yuu! He loves you like there is no end! I mean he deserves an explanation and he might have to think a little bit, but if he does its because he is thinking of how you didn't tell him in the first place." Meiko put her hands over Miki's. "And the sooner the better!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anime_angel00: Thank you, thank you! Well, I think that does it for the 10th chapter, how about you? Anyway I will update soon! GOODNIGHT! Oh and by the way disclaimer for the entire story. 


	11. appologies no not from Miki or Yuu

Anime_angel: I am really really sorry for the ending and I am deleting it. I am very thankful for all of your flames and they really brought me back on track. Ive been very, sick and depressed latly and that doesn't mean I should take it out on my story. I will be writing another chapter sometime in the future and believe me this story's ending is going to be wrapped up in a bowtie with sugar on top! You'll see! 


End file.
